1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates generally to semiconductor fabrication, and more particularly to structures and methods for forming fin field effect transistors (FinFETs).
2. Description of the Related Art
With the continuing trend towards miniaturization of integrated circuits (ICs), there is a need for transistors to have higher drive currents with increasingly smaller dimensions. FinFET technology is becoming more prevalent as device size continues to shrink.